


Tall, Grump and Friend

by Pimento



Series: Allegra the Cat [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel (Supernatural) Has a Cat, Castiel in the Bunker, Cat POV, Cats, Dean Has a Cat, Dean Has a Cat Allergy, Dean is So Whipped, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pining Castiel, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pimento/pseuds/Pimento
Summary: Allie is at home in the bunker... and she loves Friend.





	Tall, Grump and Friend

Allie followed Friend down the corridor, rubbing into his bare legs purring and chattering to him. It was strange, she loved having him all to herself, but she found she did miss Tall and Grump.

Tall had shiny hair, but it was too long. She found it so frustrating when she tried to wash Tall because it felt as though her neck just wasn’t long enough. There was something so deeply satisfying when she managed to get it just right. Starting at the root and grooming him with the roughness of her tongue in one long flicking pull of her neck…but all too often she did not have enough body to get the length of his hair in one sweep…and as any self respecting feline knows… it’s no good unless you clean the dirt all the way out. Tall fidgeted, too. More than once she had to warn him with her claws to make him lie still. But Tall was good with treats and food. She waited until he went in the food room. And then a quick curl around his feet, a caress with her tail and a quiet preet. It had taken her a while to train him, but he got it now.

Grump was harder to train but much easier to clean. He was a curious thing. He pretended. A lot. At first, she puzzled. He made the not like noises. He pulled the not like faces. But she could tell he liked. She watched him closely. He was the same with Friend. He pretended. He made the not like noises and faces, but then he liked. He liked a lot. He also made strange snuffling noises. Especially when she was near. Or when he put his head on the pillow she liked to lie on. His sleeping place was best. It was the most comfortable and it smelt of Friend and Grump. 

She liked Friend best, of course, but Grump was a good substitute if Friend was gone. He smelt a little of Friend. And Friend left a bit of his blue warmth with Grump. She could sense it. Blue warmth nestling in Grump’s skin and shimmering around him. So if Friend left, she followed Grump and spent her time with him to feel closer to Friend. She quite liked the snuffling noises Grump made. They were cute. His nose was cute. And she loved to rub against his skin, especially his face and his shoulder. They were the places where the blue warmth from Friend was most abundant, apart from his chest. Lying on Grump’s chest was the best place to sleep when Friend was gone. Because she could sense him there in the steady beating of Grump’s heart. Until he made the shouty snort. His whole body contorted and it was loud and the wind of it ruffled her fur. He grumped then. But it was pretend. When she climbed back up and paddled him into comfortable and settled back down. He grumped. Then his hand would stray down and he stroked and scratched. He was good at scratching. He knew the right place. She knew his secret. He wore his soft face. The face he wore for Friend. She narrowed her eyes and purred. Yes, he liked to pretend, but she knew. He might be all grumps and names and grimaces, but his touch didn’t lie. 

So while at first she puzzled, now she thought she understood. He treated her and Friend the same. He pretended not to, but he loved them.

Friend was walking to the food room, when his talking box rang. Sometimes he lay it on the side and it spoke with Grump’s voice. It made Friend happy and sad to hear Grump’s voice when they were alone here. She listened to the steady rumble of Friend's voice, soft and the mixture of happy and sad. He put the talking box on the side while he opened her food can. She thought maybe he did it so she could hear Grump, too. Friend was thoughtful and kind like that.

She ate her dinner, while their voices filled the food room. She watched Friend pick up his talking box and sigh. She curled round his legs and he picked her up, scratching her ears. She could tell he was sad because Grump was away because he carried her along the corridor and sighed again as he curled up in Grump's sleeping place. He lay watching the picture box as the night passed. He was wearing Grump's skin again she noticed as she climbed onto his chest. Lulled by their combined scent and the rise and fall as he breathed, she purred her love into his heart to fill the aching gap she sensed there.


End file.
